A variable camber trailing edge is described in Mattioni, F., Weaver, P, M., Potter, K. D., & Friswell, M. I. (2008), The application of thermally induced multistable composites to morphing aircraft structures, (L. P. Davis, B. K. Henderson, & M. B. McMickell, Eds.), Proceedings of SPIE, 6930, 693012-693012-11. Asymmetric patches of composite material are embedded in the upper and lower skin of the trailing edge, resulting in four equilibrium conditions. Moving between these conditions may be achieved using an actuation system or aerodynamic loads. During actuation, the upper skin is clamped and the lower skin is pushed to simulate an actuation load.
A morphing wing with a trailing edge actuation mechanism is described in H E Yuanyuan, GUO Shijun, Modeling and Experiment of a Morphing Wing Integrated with a Trailing Edge Control Actuation System, Chinese Journal of Mechanical Engineering, Dec. 13, 2011. The actuation mechanism is made of a curved torque tube connected between an actuator and the trailing edge skin structure through discs.